A clock/watch face or dial is the part of an analog clock/watch that displays the time through the use of a fixed-numbered dial or dials and moving hands. In its most basic form, recognized throughout the world, the periphery of the dial is numbered 1 through 12 indicating the hours in a 12-hour cycle, and a short hour hand makes two revolutions in a day. A longer minute hand makes one revolution every hour. The face may also include a second hand which makes one revolution per minute. The term is less commonly used for the time display on digital clocks and watches.
A digital time display usually displays time as a number, e.g., 12:08, but also can display time with digital moving hands. Most recently Apple® launched the Apple Watch which is an interactive smart watch that includes third party applications.